Disculpas y algo más
by Once L
Summary: Akihiko siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de todo, y a pesar del clima. - Junjou Minimum. .One shot.


**Título: **Disculpas y algo más.

**Fandom: **Junjou Romantica.

**Personajes****: **Hiroki Kamijou & Akihiko Usami.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Junjou Minimum (Akihiko/Hiroki). Un tanto Occ, narrado en primera persona, alusión al capítulo 9 de la primera temporada.

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Lluvia.

**Resumen: **Akihiko siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de todo, y a pesar del clima.

**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Shungiku Nakamura._

_**09/09/09**__**.**_

Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos...

... o en el mejor de los casos, que Akihiko o yo (si ya no había más opción) pudiéramos irnos cada uno a nuestra casa y así, habernos evitado esta situación que no hacía más que crisparme los nervios y ponerme de malas, si es que eso era más que posible, considerando la situación.

Y es que las palabras que le había dicho a Akihiko antes de que empezara la lluvia continuaban reproduciéndose una y otra, y otra vez en mi cabeza. Torturándome a tal extremo que ni siquiera he podido mirarle a los ojos después de largos e incómodos minutos de silencio en los que vemos llover.

"_¡Vete, déjame solo!"._

Le he dicho, no... más bien gritado, como si estuviéramos tan alejados uno del otro que gritar fuera la única forma de comunicarnos en un gran desierto.

Pero claro, ese no había sido el caso. Mucho menos cuando lo había tenido a no más de tres pasos de distancia de mi persona, permaneciendo atrás de mí mientras yo le daba la espalda después de explotar y sin caer todavía en cuanta del gran error que había cometido hasta ahora, siendo ya demasiado tarde como para disculparme.

¡Por qué, vamos! ¿Cómo te disculpas con tu mejor amigo después de haberle gritado sin ninguna razón aparente, cuando él apenas y te saludó con un _"Hola, Hiroki. ¿Cómo estás?"_.

¿A ver? ¡Eso! ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

¿Cómo te hubieras disculpado, añadiéndole el "pequeño" detalle de que no lo hiciste en el momento indicado, que incluso comenzó a llover y te resguardaste a su lado sin decirle ni siquiera _pío_ por supuesto, y que debido a tu arranque de _¡__Ya-no-puedo-más-hasta-aquí-llego-otra-vez!_ saliste corriendo de casa sin sombrilla y muchos menos una chaqueta, razón por la cual ahora tu cuerpo tirita de frío, y rematando con que la mirada insistente pero sobre todo preocupada de tu amigo no se aparta de ti, debatiéndose mentalmente si fuera prudente hablarte en esas circunstancias o mejor callar?

¿No lo sabes? ¿No tienes respuesta para mí? No me sorprende. Yo tampoco la tengo.

No sé qué hacer, pero sobre todo, decirle.

No era mi intensión, lo juro. Fue... un error. Jamás le hubiera hablado así a Akihiko. ¡Nunca! Y es por eso que todos mis pensamientos e intensiones por remediar el asunto se han marchado y ni siquiera me avisaron.

Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y sigo sin decirle nada, sin mirarle. Yo...

¡Pero ya no puedo más! De pronto mi vista viaja y mira a través del rabillo de mis ojos hasta él, detallando en su expresión y semblante.

Sigue neutro y sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente. Aunque yo sé que en verdad no es así. Sus ojos siguen mostrando esa preocupación desde que me vio en nuestra base secreta y también, por el tono que empleé; incluso hasta puedo jurar que a pesar de haberme limpiado rápidamente las lágrimas antes de voltear a verle, él se percató de ellas. Akihiko siempre ha sido así.

Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, desde la primera vez en que me vio llorar... él siempre ha sido especial. Tan inteligente y perspicaz. Y ahora que reparo en mis última palabras y en su semblante, es cuando mi corazón vuelve a latir con tanta fuerza, a sentir como un calor intenso va cubriendo mi cuerpo, y ese sonrojo apoderándose de mis mejillas mientras comienzo a temblar como gelatina.

Una vez más, estoy nervioso.

Nervioso, como cada vez que estoy a solas con Akihiko. O al descubrirme a mí mismo mirarle más de lo debido; o sonreír quizá, de la misma forma en la que él lo hace y disipa al mismo tiempo todas y cada una de mis preocupaciones y problemas, dejando en mi pecho una agradable sensación de paz que me llena.

¡Oh, oh! Y creo que ha vuelto a pasar. Creo que lo he estado mirando por largo tiempo porque veo que sus labios se van a abrir para decirme algo.

- ¿Hiroki?

Y efectivamente ha dicho algo, logrando aún así que me sobresalte por la mención de mi nombre saliendo de sus suaves labios, aumentando mi sonrojo que ya casi había desaparecido de mi rostro, y que en definitiva se niega a marcharse de una buena vez, aumentando la presión como si no fuera suficiente.

- ¿S-Sí? –he titubeado sin pensarlo, regresando mi vista hacia el frente pero en realidad sin mirar algo en particular.

Yo sólo quiero que Akihiko no se haya dado cuenta de que sigo sonrojado y que no es precisamente porque me haya dado fiebre o algo.

- Comienza a chispear. Será mejor que nos vayamos. –dice tranquilamente, posando sus ojos sobre mí como si tratara de descifrar mis pensamientos y la extraña actitud que aún conservo.

- Hn. –apenas y he asentido, dejando de recargarme en el árbol que nos cubría de la lluvia, dando disimuladamente un breve suspiro.

- Vamos... –da un paso hacia adelante, mostrándome su mano para irnos juntos como aquella vez en la que hacía mucho frío y me acompañó hasta mi casa.

Aquella vez, en la que precisamente él... me puso ese... _hechizo_.

¡Y Dios! Esa imagen aparece en mi mente, haciendo que se me suba el color hasta las orejas y mi cuerpo hasta se tense. ¡Pero sé que tengo que hacer algo, y más ahora que he tomado su mano y quizás no se dé cuenta pero aún así yo...!

- ¡A-Akihiko! –he dicho de pronto, deteniendo mi paso y con eso, el de él.

- ¿Sí? –e incluso se ha girado para verme.

- Yo... L-Lo... ¡Lo siento! –exclamo de improvisto, haciendo una reverencia y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos.

Esta, es la única forma en la que lo puedo hacer y también, justificar de cierta forma la vergüenza que siento y que no quiere dejar de evidenciar mi cuerpo. Y claro, como era de esperarse sus ojos se han abierto un poco más en sorpresa, justo como cada vez que digo o hago algo que ciertamente no se espera.

Así que después de recuperar su porte me dice.

- No. –y niega levemente con su cabeza, mostrándome su pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.- Me da gusto de que ya estés mejor, Hiroki.

Ante lo cual (palabras y sonrisa) han hecho que mi rostro se relaje y también, aparezca una sonrisa que se asemeja a la de él, mientras las gotas de lluvia se vuelven más finas para luego dejar de caer.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Dios! ¡Qué si no me habrá quedado todo rarito y demás! T.T

Me disculpo, una tarde llena de tarea para después terminar con el One Shot a deshoras de la noche y para el colmo, mañana escuela -o-

Pero en fin. Aporte a una de mis parejas favoritas (la segunda en realidad nxn) y que bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo. Esperemos que sí obtengamos nuestro ticket n.n?

Y si obtengo un comentario suyo con su opinión, será más que genial. Buenas noches, pues :3


End file.
